A North's Summer to South's Winter
by giahchoi
Summary: ! [[CHAPTER 3 UPDATE]] Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, Kwon Soonyoung tidak pernah punya pilihan. Namun jika jarak antara musim panas dan musim dingin bisa diperpanjang, Soonyoung hanya ingin memilih satu hal dalam hidupnya. Satu saja. (BAD SUMMARY, BACA AJA YAA!) (inspired by Secretly Greatly) SoonSeok, Hoshi/DK, Soonyoung/Seokmin. SEVENTEEN fanfic, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! choigiah is here.**

 **so instead of continuing my ong** **oing story, i decided to create another one which mean akan menambah hutang author kepada reader kekeke**

 **so basically this story will be divided into some chapters (i dont know bakal berapa banyak) tapi initinya sih ingin dibuat tidak terlalu banyak.**

 **plot dari tema cerita ini terinspirasi dari film secretly greatly (tau kan?) sejak nonton film itu di tahun 2013 selalu ingin bikin cerita yang punya plot military gitu, jadi mungkin ada beberapa (atau banyak) latar belakang yg diambil dari sana.**

 **tapi purely cerita ini asli pemikiran author sampe sakit kepala(?) dan plotnya pun ga akan sama kayak secretly greatly-** **so yeah.**

 **also, i would like to create a seventeen fanfic because OMG SOONSEOK IS ASDFGJKLHSFA CUTE I SHIP THEM SO HARD.**

 **udah ah bacot(?) kekekeke**

 **i hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Warning: Typo(?) bahasa amburadul ala-ala**

 **Character: Hoshi, DK, Woozi, Seungkwan, Joshua, other seventeen members**

 **Military!AU - Mafia!AU**

 **Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort etc.**

 **Rate: T to M**

 **.**

 **A North's Summer to South's Winter**

 **Part I**

* * *

 _Fairy snow_

 _Fairy snow_

 _Blowing blowing everywhere_

 _Would that I too could fly_

 _Lightly lightly through the air_

 _I should drift I should blow_

 _Near more near to the glow_

 _I should die_

 _I should die_

 _Through the light in your eye_

* * *

 _ **Winter,**_

 _ **12 Desember 2013**_

Titik embun menyeruak di permukaan jendela yang terpatri rapi pada bingkai klasik di sebuah ruangan elegan. Embun-embun itu mengepul membentuk konformasi uap yang mengaburkan pandangan, menghalangi cerca-cerca cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dingin.

Hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan. Hawa dingin itu nyata, menembus dari sekat-sekat jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat berusaha mengusik kehangatan yang tersaji. Namun hawa dingin itu seakan tidak mempengaruhi dua orang lelaki yang kini berdiam di ruangan itu, saling berpandangan, terpisah oleh sebuah meja kayu antik yang cukup besar di antara keduanya.

"Haruskah kita terlibat terlalu banyak? Aku pikir Negara punya banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan selain bergantung pada militer untuk masalah seperti ini"

Seorang pria gempal dengan setelan rapi bangkit dari kursi. Gemericik lencana dan atribut yang tersampir di pakaiannya sedikit memecah kesunyian yang ada. Ia dengan tenang duduk di sudut meja besar itu dan mulai mengetukan jemarinya. Pandangannya terlempar pada sesosok lelaki kaku yang berdiri di hadapannya, mencoba mencari jawaban rasional dari lelaki itu.

Wajah yang ditatap itu hanya termangu kaku. Luka panjang di pipi dan pelipis serta sorotan mata tajam seakan berbicara sendiri pada siapapun yang menatapnya. _Aku lahir untuk Tanah Air._ Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada keraguan, hanya ada sebuah cerminan dari rasa mengabdi yang tinggi atas nama cinta Tanah Air. Hanya itu. Dan tanpa perlu berucap, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria gempal itu seakan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

"Pembelaan atas nama Tanah Air tidak pernah beralasan, Tuan Jenderal"

Suara itu terdengar parau, namun tetap tegas dan pasti. Sorot wajah itu masih belum menorehkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya berdiri terpaku tak bergeming.

"Mereka bukan salmon yang bisa kita kirim lalu mati begitu saja. Kau sendiri mengerti sulitnya mencari prajurit baru"

Pria gempal itu tak berhenti mengetukan jemarinya di atas meja. Namun kini Ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah jendela, mencoba menembus kabut embun yang menghalangi bingkai, seperti berusaha mencari arti dari dasar bela tanah air yang baru saja diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

"Hidup disini pun mereka sudah hampir mati ratusan kali, maka demi negara tidak alasan untuk takut"

Sebuah decakan terdengar begitu jawaban itu terlontar. Rasanya sudah tidak asing kalimat itu terlempar kembali padanya. Situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal baru. Dan selalu, setiap kali perbincangan ini terjadi, kapasitas dan loyalitas selalu menjadi nilai apresiasi tertinggi yang akan Ia berikan pada pria kaku yang kini tegah menghadapnya. _Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan._

"Kau punya nama bukan? Orang kebanggan hasil didikan seorang Kolonel Jung"

Baru dengan meluncurnya kalimat itu, sebersit senyum halus yang bahkan hampir tidak nampak tersungging di pangkal bibir sang pria kaku.

"Bukan hanya kebanggaanku, tapi kebangganmu dan Tanah Air juga"

Sang pria tambun akhirnya kembali menatap lurus pada lelaki kaku di depannya. Tak ayal sebuah senyum ikut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jangan sampai mengecewakan, jika kau mau pangkat Brigadir menjadi milikmu musim panas nanti"

Bingkai jendela berembun itu terketuk sedikit dengan adanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan itu butir-butir salju mulai turun, pias dan dingin bersatu lalu menyeruak dengan sendirinya. Persis seperti sorot mata kaku itu yang juga dingin dan tak terdefinisi.

"Tidak akan pernah"

* * *

" _Jangan ya, kau tidak perlu membawa ini lagi. Disana akan lebih menyenangkan jadi tidak perlu membawanya"_

 _Tangan halus yang sudah mulai menampakan gurat keriput itu mengusap pelan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan telaten membenarkan kembali kerah bajunya yang sediikit kusut karena tidak disetrika._

" _Kenapa tidak boleh dibawa? Aku mau membawa ini! Aku ingin jadi—"_

" _Sssst"_

 _Telunjuk itu menempel di bibirnya. Membuatnya menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin Ia ucapkan. Kata-kata kebanggan yang selalu Ia ucapkan kepada siapapun yang Ia temui._

" _Aku mengerti, tapi benda ini tidak akan berguna lagi. Nanti kau pasti akan mengerti. Ya? Kau mau mendengarkan aku kan?"_

 _Sebuah senyum tulus terlempar ke arahnya. Dan dengan itu Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Tangan itu kembali mengusap kepalanya dan tak segan pula mencubit pipinya._

" _Jadilah anak yang baik"_

* * *

 _ **Dsitrict Pyongcho**_

 _ **Pyongyang, Korea Utara**_

 _ **Training Camp Komplek 013**_

 _ **05.00 PM**_

Suara denting kayu dan besi yang berbenturan bergaung dan mengudara dari sebuah lapangan usang yang cukup luas. Bukan hanya satu kayu, tapi puluhan kayu dan besi satu sama lain saling beradu dengan keras dan kasar. Gaung-gaung itu terdengar seperti melodi yang silih berganti, bergiliran bersuara hingga frekuensinya dapat didengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Suara dentuman benda tumpul yang saling berbenturan itu diiringi juga oleh suara teriakan dan erangan. Entah itu teriakan kemenangan, ketakutan, semangat yang membara, atau apapun itu arti suara yang keluar dari puluhan mulut yang kini berkumpul di lapangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang peduli. Tidak ada yang peduli suara teriakan siapa dan karena apa orang itu berteriak. Semua hanya fokus pada apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Memukul sekeras mungkin, bertahan selama mungkin.

Gaung-gaung itu tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang asing. Sama saja seperti nada _do-re-mi_ yang begitu umum dan membosankan. Bertahun-tahun dihabiskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, rasanya gendang telinga sudah menjadi tuli. Resisten akan hawa-hawa pahit yang ikut muncul bersama setiap dentuman kayu itu. Resisten terhadap sakit yang menjalar setiap kali kayu lawan menghantam tubuh, resisten pada ketakutan dan rasa iba.

"BANGUN! TIDAK ADA YANG JATUH DAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA! MENYERAH BUKAN PILIHAN! BANGUN DAN HANCURKAN LAWAN!"

Sebuah teriakan keras dengan mudah mengalahkan puluhan suara lain yang juga hadir disana. Suara itu terdengar kejam dan memaksa. Namun dengan munculnya suara itu, setiap tubuh yang lemah kembali menguat, setiap yang jatuh kembali bangkit, dan semua kembali berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Selalu begitu, tidak pernah ada pilihan.

"TEMPO! BERPIKIR SEBELUM MENYERANG! JANGAN MAU DIBODOHI LAWAN!"

Suara itu kembali meninggi, menggelegar dari sesosok pria yang berdiri mengepalkan tangannya di belakang. Memandangi tiap-tiap orang dengan seksama. Memastikan setiap individu melakukan gerakan dengan benar dan bersifat selayaknya prajurit militer sejati. Tidak boleh ada satupun yang lemah dan menyerah.

Pria itu bukanlah sosok yang terlihat mengerikan. Posturnya biasa saja, Badanya bidang namun tidak terlalu atletis. Tidak terlalu pendek tidak juga terlalu tinggi. Namun semua orang tahu, dibalik postur tubuhnya yang biasa-biasa saja, tersimpan ratusan luka abadi. Dan luka-luka itu yang kini berusaha Ia berikan pada prajurit-parjurit di sekelilingnya.

Tatapan itu dingin. Tidak pernah seukir senyum pun ia berikan. Tidak pernah pula rona keramahan ia hadirkan untuk orang di sekelilingnya. Hanya sebuah raut tajam dan lagi, didefinisikan sebagai wujud cinta dan bela Tanah Air yang sesungguhnya. Tidak perlu banyak tertawa dan membual, cukup diam dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tanah Air. Dan semua prajurit seharusnya paham akan itu.

"Lemah"

Ucapnya singkat ketika Ia melewati seorang prajurit muda yang meringis kesakitan di tanah. Semburat air mata dengan jelas tersirat di wajah prajurit muda itu. Namun bagi pria itu, tidak ada alasan seorang yang akan membela Tanah Air untuk menangis hanya karena luka.

"Kalau dipukul saja sudah kesakitan lebih baik menjadi sampah"

Dan dengan itu Ia melangkah pergi. Tidak ada ekspresi. Tidak ada nada menghina. Hanya serentet kalimat yang diucapkan datar. Begitu mendengar kalimat itu, sang prajurit muda perlahan bangkit kembali.

"Aku tidak lemah!" Ucapnya lantang membuat langkah Pria itu terhenti. Ia membalikan tubuhnya sedikit menatap prajurit muda yang kini terengah sembari memegangi tongkat kayunya.

"Buktikan"

Ucapnya lagi seraya melangkah pergi. Dan dari jauh (tanpa perlu menoleh) Ia dapat mendengar sang prajurit berteriak keras dan mulai kembali bertarung.

"Komrad Mayor!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup lantang tiba-tiba mengahampirinya ke tengah lapangan Ia menoleh dan mendapati salah satu letnan yang membantunya menjaga Training Camp hari ini datang mendekat.

"Kolonel Jung memanggil anda ke ruangannya sekarang"

* * *

Berbeda dengan training camp dan barak tentara yang kumuh dan seadanya, Kantor Pusat Markas Besar Militer selalu menjadi tempat yang elegan dan elit. Bangunan kantor pusat ditopang dengan pilar-pilar kokoh yang dipoles dengan cat terbaik. Dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran tradisonal Korea Utara serta dibubuhi karpet-karpet beludru dan lampu gemerlap bak hotel bintang lima. Jika dibandingkan dengan barak tentara yang usang dan diisi ribuan tentara tanah air, kantor pusat ini jelas dihuni oleh petinggi-petinggi militer yang aktif berkonspirasi dengan urusan politik negara. Ironis.

Langkah kaki pria itu cepat. Menatap lurus dan sesekali mengangguk pada beberapa penjaga yangberjaga di kantor pusat markas besar. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Kolonel Jung untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Mereka biasa bertemu dan berbicara di komplek barak tentara ataupun training camp. Hanya saja memanggilnya ke Kantor Pusat adalah sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan, terkecuali jika ada hal besar yang melibatkan Tanah air hingga harus dibicarakan secara pribadi. Dan jika sudah ada hal besar yang terjadi pada tanah air, maka pastilah bukan sesuatu yang baik.

* * *

Tidak ada yang perlu diharapkan dari sebuah pertemuan pribadi di kantor markas besar militer. Tidak untuk sebuah ucapan selamat datang, ataupun sekedar secuil senyum dari seorang guru terhadap muridnya. Tidak masalah. Toh hal seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya saja, adalah suatu kejutan ketika pertemuan yang seharusnya bersifat "pribadi" ini ternyata turut mengundang oknum lain, dan itulah yang kini terjadi di dalam ruang kerja Kolonel Jung.

"Oh, jadi bukan hanya aku yang diundang?"

Kolonel Jung yang semula tampak khusyuk berbicara dengan orang lain di ruangan itu langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Begitu pula dengan sosok lain yang juga ada di ruangan itu. Mulanya Ia berdiri tegap membelakangi pintu masuk. Begitu mendengar sahutan yang tiba-tiba muncul, Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sebuah sapaan hormat akan terdengar lebih menyenangkan, Komrad Mayor Kwon Soonyoung"

Raut wajah Kolonel Jung tampak tenang. Namun sekilat tatapan menyindir jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Salah satunya adalah senyum manipulatif di ujung bibirnya yang langsung hilang sepersekian detik kemudian. Well, setidaknya senyum selamat datang itu masih ada.

"Salam hormat, Komrad Mayor Kwon Soonyoung memenuhi panggilan"

Soonyoung—pria dingin itu memberikan gerakan hormat dengan cepat kemudian berjalan mendekati Kolonel Jung. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah sosok lain yang telah mendahuluinya datang ke ruangan itu.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai di sini. Kau bisa kembali bertugas. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu Kapten Lee"

Kolonel Jung nampak berusaha menyudahi percakapannya dengan lelaki di samping Soonyoung. Entah percakapan apa yang mereka bicarakan, Soonyoung tidak peduli. Tetapi mengundang seorang kapten untuk menghadap Kolonel di markas besar? Rencana apa lagi yang sebenarnya sedang digarap?

Kapten itu menunduk cepat kemudian memberikan gerakan hormat. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Kolonel Jung dan Soonyoung dalam keheningan yang tidak bertahan terlalu lama.

"Berapa banyak orang yang anda panggil untuk menghadap? Anda terlihat merahasiakan sesuatu"

Soonyoung mulai angkat bicara membuat Kolonel Jung sedikit mendelik. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekati rak buku yang ada di sebelah meja kerjanya.

"Sebuah project besar tentang Tanah Air, tidak ada yang dirahasiakan—"

"Dengan memanggil seorang kapten dari distrik lain?"

Kalimat Kolonel Jung dengan cepat disambar oleh Soonyoung, membuatnya kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Soonyoung.

"Kau pikir markas militer dibangun sebesar ini untuk apa jika bukan untuk memanfaatkan potensi yang ada? Tanah Air adalah milik setiap individu, bukan tentara pada distrik tertentu"

Kolonel Jung dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di rak itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jika begitu seharusnya Jenderal-Jenderal tidak berkumpul di Pyongcho. Seharusnya kantor pusat ada di seluruh distrik militer"

Kalimat Soonyoung tetap datar, sama seperti sebelumnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Soonyoung, Kolonel Jung masih jauh lebih ekspresif, meskipun kebanyakan ekspresinya adalah ekpresi mencibir dan mengejek yang sudah biasa Ia lontarkan pada seluruh prajurit di bawahnya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali denganku, kebanggaan"

Kolonel Jung kembali menampakan seringai mencibirnya, kalimat itu Ia ucapkan pelan sembari menekankan intonasi pada kata "kebanggaan." Sebuah panggilan sayang yang biasa digunakan Kolonel Jung untuk memanggil Soonyoung. Pada kenyataannya Ia tidak terdengar bangga sedikit pun ketika mengucapkan panggilan itu.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan Tanah Air saat ini?"

Tanpa mengindahkan basa-basi Kolonel Jung, Soonyoung dengan cepat mengarahkan topik pembicaraan to the point. Apa yang Kolonel Jung—Tanah Air—inginkan darinya?

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu. Tapi bersumpahlah atas nama Tanah Air kau akan melakukan ini dengan sebaik mungkin"

Paksaan. Sesuatu yang mengikat dan memaksa bahkan sebelum Soonyoung tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Hidup selama bertahun-tahun dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat Soonyoung tidak pernah ambil pusing dalam menentukan pilihan. Tidak pernah ada kata "TIDAK" dalam urusan bela negara, hanya ada kata "YA."

"Ya, aku bersumpah atas nama Tanah Air."

* * *

Kemiliteran merupakan sosok yang nampak seragam. Kerap kali orang awam mengartikannya sebagai "orang-orang haus darah"—maksudnya adalah orang-orang yang berela-rela mengorbankan diri bahkan nyawa atas nama bela Tanah Air. Ya, secara umum semua akan menganggap orang-orang dalam kemiliteran demikian, namun nyatanya lingkup militer sesungguhnya seakan terbagi-bagi dalam beberapa fraksi.

Fraksi-fraksi itu tidak terlihat nyata dan tidak nampak dalam bentuk suatu kubu. Semua tetap terlihat sama, bernaung dalam satu nama—Pejuang Tanah Air. Hanya saja bila terjun langsung ke dalamnya akan dengan mudah mengenali adanya perbedaan-perbedaan fraksi itu. Sebesar apapun usaha dalam mendoktrin ideologi bela Tanah Air, dan sekuat apapun prinsip diktaktor diterapkan pada setiap individu, nyatanya perbedaan akan tetap muncul. Entah itu dari latar belakang setiap individu, sifat, tujuan bergabung dengan militer dan sebagainya.

Fraksi garis keras, dikenal sebagai golongan prajurit dan petinggi militer yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai bela Tanah Air. Mereka menyebut diri mereka Pejuang Tanah Air Hakiki. Rela mengorbankan segalanya, tidak peduli pada urusan lain selain tanah air, dan biasanya berhati keras. Fraksi ini menjadi sorotan karena sebagian besar penguasa militer berada pada golongan ini. Fraksi ini tidak pernah dideklarasikan namun nyatanya ada.

Fraksi peralihan, diperuntukan bagi segelintir tentara dan petinggi militer yang rela menjunjung tinggi bela Tanah Air tanpa memperdulikan hal-hal lain namun tetap sering mempertanyakan kebijakan militer. Fraksi ini berusaha melebur pemikiran garis keras dengan ideologi yang lebih relevan. Sama seperti fraksi garis keras, tidak pernah dideklarasikan kehadirannya namun banyak yang bersifat demikian.

Terakhir, fraksi toleransi. Pakta yang biasa melingkupi orang-orang "manja" sebut saja begitu. Terlalu banyak meragu, mempermasalahkan bela Tanah Air sebagai sebuah pemaksaan yang merengut hak. Biasanya terlihat paling menderita dan hanya ditempatkan pada posisi-posisi general yang tidak terlalu penting seperti penjaga barak dan sebagainya. Fraksi ini juga tidak pernah dilegalkan dalam lingkungan kemiliteran, tapi jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Hal ini selalu lucu bagi Kwon Soonyoung. Lucu karena identitas Pejuang Tanah Air yang dielu-elukan ke dunia luar nyatanya adalah sesuatu yang justru tabu. Ideologi itu ada dimana-mana, tersebar dan mengakar sejak dulu. Lantas hasil yang didapat adalah sebuah lingkup kemiliteran (yang dengan adanya ideologi berusaha menyeragamkan haluan) namun kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seragam. Ini lucu karena Kwon Soonyoung ada dalam lingkungan itu, melihat dan mengamati dengan jelas dalam setiap hembus nafas yang Ia keluarkan. Menjadi bagian dari itu.

 _Semuanya adalah sampah_

 _Seragam ini_

 _Lencana ini_

 _Almamater dan konspirasi politik_

 _Kenapa mencintai Tanah Air harus membual dengan politik_

 _Kebodohan._

 _Ini semua kebodohan_

* * *

 **[Biodata Prajurit Pasukan Pejuang Tanah air]**

 **Distrik Pyongcho**

 **Pyongyang, Korea Utara**

 **Nama:** Kwon Soonyoung

 **Usia:** 24 tahun

 **Kelahiran:** 15 Juni 1989

 **Unit/Pasukan:** Pasukan Sakura Pejuang Tanah Air [003]

 **Jabatan Umum:** Perwira Menengah

 **Jabatan Khusus:** Komrad Mayor Pasukan Sakura Pejuang Tanah Air [003]

 **Julukan:** "Kebanggan"

.

.

To Be Continued on Chapter 2

* * *

 **TADA! Itu dia chapter 01 yang juga sekalian prolog buat pengantar cerita ini.**

 **sesungguhnya cerita ini akan jadi epic karena yang nulisnya lagi denger epikHigh(?)**

 **kritik yang membangun, masukan, request, dan sebagainya sangat diharapkan kehadirannya karena akkan membantu author dalam mengembangkan cerita ini jadi feel free to review this story!**

 **let me know your oppinion about this story karena kalo cerita ini jelek mending dihapus saja(?)**

 **Thank you bby readers jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Typo(?) bahasa amburadul ala-ala**

 **Character: Hoshi, DK, Woozi, Seungkwan, Joshua, other seventeen members**

 **Military!AU - Mafia!AU**

 **Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort etc.**

 **Rate: T to M**

* * *

 **A North's Summer to South's Winter**

 **Part 2**

 **[ DAZZLING ]**

* * *

 _ **17 Februari 2004**_

 _ **Kangwon Province**_

 _ **Lee Jaeseok's Grand House**_

 _Sore itu, masih dengan pias aroma musim dingin yang tersisa di pertengahan Bulan Februari, seorang lelaki muda berperawakan tinggi tampak berjalan dengan cepat menelusuri koridor rumahnya yang cukup panjang. Raut wajah lelaki itu tampak bosan—mungkin lebih ke arah enggan—karena ia harus menghentikan sejenak kegiatan yang ia lakukan untuk memenuhi sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan padanya beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah panggilan yang menuntutnya untuk datang dengan cepat dan tepat waktu._

 _Beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati silih berganti menyapanya—memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan—membuatnya tidak bisa serta merta berjalan begitu saja. Beberapa kali ia ikut membungkukan badan untuk menanggapi tindakan dari para penjaga itu._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi lelaki muda itu untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu ganda yang cukup besar. Ia menampakan senyumnya begitu berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki tua penjaga ruangan tersebut._

" _Selamat datang tuan muda. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Tampaknya anda terlambat 15 menit"_

 _Ucap sang lelaki tua sembari membungkukkan badan. Mendengar kalimat itu, sang lelaki muda hanya tersenyum getir._

" _Silakan tuan muda"_

 _Penjaga tersebut dengan hormat membukakan pintu untuknya, mempersilakan sang lelaki muda untuk masuk._

" _Terimakasih. Biar aku yang tutup"_

 _Jawab sang lelaki muda sebelum beringsut masuk. Ia tersenyum ramah—tak lupa membalas sapaan hormat sang penjaga—kemudian menutup pintu dari dalam._

 _Begitu lelaki muda itu berada di dalam ruangan, ia disambut oleh sesosok pria yang duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang. Di tangan pria itu terdapat sebuah surat kabar yang tengah dibolak-balik beberapa kali._

" _Menunggumu membuatku bisa menyelesaikan membaca surat kabar ini, tuan muda"_

 _Ucap sang pria dengan santai. Matanya masih menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di surat kabar itu, seperti enggan menatap lelaki muda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Joesoenghamnida Aboeji, aku tidak menyangka abeoji akan memanggilku hari ini. Lain kali aku akan memperbaikinya"_

 _Mendengar permohonan maaf dari lelaki muda di hadapannya, sang pria tertawa kecil sembari melipat surat kabar di tangannya._

" _Tidak, Tidak masalah. Kau masih muda dan masih belajar, aku mengerti itu"_

 _Jawab sang pria santai. Ia melempar seukir senyum kepada lelaki muda di hadapannya sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi di sampingnya, mempersilakan sang lelaki muda untuk duduk._

" _Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu, tuan muda"_

 _Pria paruh baya bergelar tuan besar itu membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka begitu sang lelaki muda telah duduk._

" _Berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu besok. Aku yakin ibumu sudah menanyakan ini, tapi aku ingin membicarakannya lagi secara langsung denganmu"_

 _Posisi duduk sang lelaki muda sedikit menegang begitu ayahnya mengungkit permasalahan hari ulang tahunnya. Sesuatu yang sejujurnya ingin ia hindari._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu besok? Apakah sebuah pesta lagi seperti tahun lalu? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan tahun ini?"_

 _Sang lelaki muda tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Namun senyum itu bukanlah senyum bahagia, hanya sebuah senyum yang ia ukir untuk menghargai kepedulian ayahnya terhadap dirinya._

" _Tidak ada abeoji. Sebuah perayaan kecil di rumah sudah cukup bagiku"_

 _Mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari anaknya, sang pria paruh baya sontak mengernyitkan dahi._

" _Perayaan kecil? Kau yakin? Tapi rasanya tidak akan meriah ulang tahun tanpa pesta. Karena—hmmm—sejujurnya aku berniat mengundang rekan-rekan konglomeratku untuk datang ke pestamu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka"_

 _Sang pria paruh baya terdengar sumringah dengan rencana yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kalimatnya kembali tersambung._

" _Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memintamu mempertimbangkan sesuatu—kau tahu—kelulusanmu dari sekolah menengah di usiamu yang masih muda merupakan kebanggaan bagi keluarga ini, dan aku akan sangat senang jika bisa meberitahu seluruh rekanku kemana selanjutnya kau akan meneruskan studi"_

 _Ah. Jadi begitu intinya._

" _Jadi apa kau sudah memikirkan kemana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu?"_

 _Rona wajah pria gagah di hadapannya masih sama. Sebuah raut kebahagiaan dan penuh harap—penuh harap pada anaknya yang akan membantunya melambungkan nama keluarga—sesuatu yang dinilai sakral dan sangat berarti, ketika jajaran konglomerat di seluruh pelosok Korea Utara berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terbaik._

 _Ya ya..._

 _Sebuah pesta ulang tahun dan pertunjukan kasta keluarga._

 _Menarik._

 _Tapi bukankah keluarga ini sudah menjadi salah satu yang terbaik?_

 _Apa masih belum cukup?_

" _Tuan muda?"_

 _Suara pria paruh baya itu meninggi ketika pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh anaknya. Meninggi bukan karena marah, hanya mencoba menyadarkan anaknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, seakan tenggelam dalam pikiran lain._

" _Aku sudah memikirkannya"_

 _Jawab sang lelaki muda singkat, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang ayah._

" _Benarkah? Oh baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tahu Tuan Kang pasti sudah banyak memberikan rekomendasi pendidikan lanjutan padamu"_

 _Sang ayah merespon jawabannya dengan ceria. Ia membenarkan letak posisi duduknya, mencoba memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat berbicara lebih dekat dengan sang anak._

" _Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan kemana? AH! Aku punya kenalan pengusaha di China. Dia punya sebuah kondominium eksekutif di sana. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang menerimamu!"_

 _Nada bicara itu begitu hangat. Nada bicara yang menunjukan bahwa seorang ayah akan memberikan segala hal pada anaknya. Apapun yang akan anaknya minta. Sebuah momen yang sangat berharga yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia._

 _Tapi—_

" _Tidak abeoji. Aku—"_

 _Tapi entah kenapa, di telinganya, nada bicara itu terdengar keliru. Sesuatu yang begitu salah, ketika ayahnya, seorang tuan besar Lee Jaeseok, seakan melabel dirinya sebagai pribadi yang serupa dengan semua orang yang ada di keluarga ini._

 _Bahwa kau, putra bungsu keluarga Lee, adalah sama seperti kami semua._

" _Aku sudah memikirkan hal lain"_

 _Selama beberapa saat ia dapat merasakan ketakutan dan keraguan mulai menyelimuti dadanya. Ketakutan dan keraguan yang selama ini selalu ia kubur rapat-rapat. Tidak berani ia tampakan._

 _Ia takut, bahwa kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan ke hadapan ayahnya, akan merusak harapan yang sudah ayahnya taruh pada dirinya selama ini._

 _Harapan pada anak lelaki, bungsu dan satu-satunya, dari keluarga Lee._

" _Aku—tidak akan pergi ke China"_

 _Namun jalan hidup yang akan ia tempuh bukanlah milik ayahnya. Ia yang akan menentukan sendiri kemana dan akan jadi apa dirinya nanti._

 _Bukan sebagai titisan dari keluarga Lee._

 _Bukan sebagai anak dari seorang Lee Jaeseok._

 _Bukan sebagai harapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya._

" _Eh? Jadi kau mau kemana? German?"_

 _Tukas pria paruh baya itu, masih dengan penuh harap._

" _Tidak abeoji. Aku tidak akan pergi ke negara manapun"_

 _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Kini pandangannya telah lurus menghadap sang ayah, membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas gurat kebingungan yang terpoles di wajah paruh baya itu._

 _Maafkan aku, Ayah._

 _Kesempatan untuk mengubah segalanya, hanya ada saat ini._

* * *

Soonyoung berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri koridor markas besar. Langkah kaki itu terdengar harmonis berpadu dengan raut wajah yang datar tak berekspresi. Sebuah topeng yang sangat sempurna untuk menutupi keadaan hati sang Komrad Mayor yang sejujurnya gusar dan penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Baru beberapa menit lalu pertemuan rahasianya dengan Kolonel Jung berakhir, namun Soonyoung merasa bahwa Kolonel Jung masih belum sepenuhnya berterus terang padanya. Soonyoung yakin masih ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kolonel Jung berkaitan dengan tugas ini.

 _Sebuah hadiah besar menantimu, kebanggaan._

Mengingat kembali kalimat itu membuat hati Soonyoung bergemuruh. Oh ayolah, hadiah besar? mereka pikir Soonyoung adalah seorang anak kecil dungu yang bisa disogok dengan permen lolipop? Dangkal sekali.

Semua hal yang berurusan dengan konspirasi politik adalah hal yang paling Soonyoung benci. Dan jelaslah bahwa aroma itu tercium dari apa yang baru saja Kolonel Jung sampaikan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Pikiran Soonyoung masih melambung, terlalu befokus pada _self-questionnya_ sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Komrad Mayor"

Soonyoung mengehentikan langkahnya, ia mendelik sedikit, mendapati sosok asing yang baru saja ia temui beberapa saat lalu di ruang Kolonel Jung.

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuntuti anda"

Gelagat lelaki itu melunak, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak tajam dan serius ketika Soonyoung bertemu dengannya di ruang Kolonel Jung. Kini lelaki itu tampak canggung, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil melempar tatapan asal.

Melihat Soonyoung yang sama sekali tidak mereson ucapannya, lelaki itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghasimnikka. Kapten Lee dari distrik 12. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Komrad Mayor Kwon Soonyoung"

Dengan cepat ia kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk menatap Soonyoung, tangannya tampak berkeringat, beberapa kali ia mengusapkannya pada bagian samping celana.

"Umm aku hanya ingin, berbicara beberapa hal terkait—kau tahu, apa yang baru saja kolonel Jung sampaikan, jadi—"

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"—Eh?"

Kapten Lee mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ucapannya terpotong oleh pertanyaan dari Soonyoung.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya yang tampak kebingungan, Soonyoung melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya. Masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"Ah itu, aku tidak terlalu yakin anda mengingatnya, tapi...umm aku... aku dari training camp Pyongcho, beberapa tahun lalu—"

"Komplek?"

Jawaban dari Kapten Lee kembali disambar oleh pertanyaan baru dari Soonyoung.

"Li...lima. komplek lima"

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya sedikit begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kapten Lee. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar.

Kapten Lee yang semula berniat mengajak Soonyoung untuk berbicara terkejut ketika Soonyoung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"OH— Komrad Mayor—"

"Datanglah ke barak tentara pukul 7 malam. Kita bicara di sana"

Suara Soonyoung terdengar jelas, keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sedikit pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kapten Lee yang terperangah pada posisi berdirinya.

"N...Ne Komrad Mayor"

* * *

Barak Tentara di malam hari bukanlah seperti tempat istirahat yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Tempat ini lebih mirip dengan penjara. Suram dengan pencahayaan yang seadanya, kecuali di beberapa lokasi yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berkumpul ataupun koridor-koridor penjagaan yang penting. Selebihnya, no life.

Soonyoung akui tempat ini jauh dari kata layak. Namun menjadi bagian dari kemiliteran selama hampir sepanjang hidupnya membuat Soonyoung tidak banyak berkomentar. Jika bukan berakhir di tempat ini, maka hidup Soonyoung akan lebih terlunta-lunta. Hanya untuk tidur di bangsal kumuh bagi Soonyoung bukan masalah. Lagipula, dengan jabatannya sebagai komrad mayor, ruangannya sudah dibuat lebih baik daripada tentara yang lain. Setidaknya lebih terang.

Malam itu, berbekal tongkat kayu di tangannya, Soonyoung menggiring tubuhnya menuju lapangan tempat para tentara biasa berlatih. Menapaki pangkat yang lebih tinggi membuatnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu membina tentara muda, mengurusi urusan negara yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu penting. Hal itu jelas membuatnya kehilangan banyak waktu untuk mengasah diri.

Soonyoung dengan seksama memperhatikan patung kayu di hadapannya. Seragamnya telah terlucuti, meninggalkannya hanya dengan sebuah kaos putih dan celana yang belum ia ganti sejak pagi.

Di tengah lapangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan patung kayu itu, membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan fokus.

 _TAKKK!_

Sebuah pukulan pertama mendarat di bagian dalam patung kayu itu, tak berselang berapa lama pukulan baru kembali bergaung. Intensitas pukulan pada setiap bagian dari patung kayu semakin keras dan cepat, bergema ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Soonyoung menghembuskan napas pelan begitu 300 pukulan telah berhasil ia torehkan ke sekujur patung kayu itu. Peluh mulai mengaliri pelipisnya.

 _TAKKK! BUKK! TAKK!_

Lagi, badan Soonyoung bergerak dengan gesit mengelilingi patung kayu itu, menyerang dari segala arah dengan betubi-tubi. Terus seperti itu hingga suara retakan kayu terdengar, dan saat itu pula tongkat kayu di tangannya patah, terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan melambung ke udara.

"OH!"

Sebuah pekikan terdengar membuat Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan disana, berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Soonyoung berdiri, Kapten Lee tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah... anu... maafkan aku!"

Dengan cepat Kapten Lee membungkukkan kembali badannya, ia terus bergumam tentang rasa bersalahnya karena telah menganggu waktu latihan Soonyoung dari pinggir lapangan.

"Masuklah"

Soonyoung melemparkan sisa tongkat di tangannya yang patah ke sembarang arah. Kemudian ia menunjuk kumpulan tongkat kayu lain yang tergeletak di tepi lapangan, mengisyaratkan Kapten Lee untuk membawa tongkat-tongkat itu.

"—Oh, ini? "

Dengan ragu kapten Lee menggiring beberapa tongkat ke tengah lapangan yang kemudian disambar dengan cepat oleh Soonyoung. Dipilahnya tongkat-tongkat itu sekejap hingga di tangannya kini terdapat dua buah tongkat.

Tanpa aba-aba ia lemparkan salah satu tongkat di tangannya ke arah Kapten Lee. Meskipun agak tiba-tiba namun tongkat itu mendarat dengan mulus di genggaman sang Kapten.

"Sedikit pemanasan untuk kapten berprestasi sepertimu"

Ucap Soonyoung yang mulai mengambil posisi di hadapan Kapten Lee. Sementara itu sang kapten hanya diam tak bergeming sembari menatap Komrad di hadapannya dengan bingung.

Pakaian di tubuhnya masih dalam keadaan lengkap, serta tongkat di tangannya pun masih teronggok kaku. Ia tidak pernah merencanakan sebuah adu tongkat dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

" _Come_ "

Nada tantangan itu keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. Wujud dari ketidaksabarannya untuk segera menghadapi lawan. Sementara sang kapten masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa kali alisnya mengernyit, mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri.

 _Well, tidak ada pilihan lain._

"10 menit?"

Kapten Lee bertanya dengan nada yang kini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan lagi nada canggung, dan bukan lagi tatapan ragu yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Aura baru itu seakan mulai beradiasi, membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkejut karena ekspresinya dapat berganti dengan begitu cepat. Aura yang Soonyoung dapati saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di ruangan itu.

 _Menarik._

"Jika kau bisa bertahan"

Jawab Soonyoung santai, dan dengan itu Kapten Lee langsung bersiap pada posisinya. Berhadapan dengan Soonyoung sembari menggenggam tongkatnya dengan mantap.

 _TAKKK!_

Sahutan tongkat pertama muncul dari arah Soonyoung. Menyerang dengan begitu cepat membuat Kapten Lee langsung terperangah pada posisi bertahannya.

 _BUKK! TAKK!_

Soonyong menendang kaki kanan Kapten Lee membuatnya tersungkur, kemudian dengan cepat mengarahkan kembali tongkatnya ke arah dalam yang langsung ditangkis oleh sang Kapten. Namun bukan Komrad Mayor namanya jika serangannya tidak tepat sasaran.

 _TAKK! TAKKK! BUKK! TAKK!_

"One"

Mulut Soonyoung bergumam begitu tongkat miliknya mengahantam perut Kapten Lee. Tanpa tangkisan.

 _TAKK TAKKK BUKK!_

"Two"

Baru sekali tubuh sang Kapten terpukul, kini ayunan tongkat Soonyoung kembali mengenai perutnya membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Tak berapa lama Kapten Lee kembali bangkit dan mengarahkan tongkat ke wajah Soonyoung.

 _BAKK! BUKK!_

Serangan Kapten Lee yang semula hampir memojokkan Soonyoung berhasil ditangkis dan kini malah kaki sang kapten yang menerima hantaman tongkat dari Soonyoung. Lagi.

"akkhh"

Kapten Lee meringis, dari balik matanya ia dapat melihat Soonyoung berdiri dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Three"

Kapten Lee tidak mengerti mengapa sedari tadi Soonyoung hanya menggumamkan angka, seperti menghitung setiap kali pukulannya mengenai sang Kapten. Membuat dirinya serasa terhina.

Gencatan terakhir yang dilayangkan Kapten Lee ke arah Soonyoung adalah sebuah pukulan tidak terarah untuk mengenai wajah Soonyoung. Namun belum sempat menyerang terlalu banyak, tubuh Kapten Lee tiba-tiba tersudut karena Soonyoung mengunci kakinya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah, mendarat dengan dentuman keras.

 _BAMM!_

"Four, Knock out"

Kapten Lee melebarkan matanya begitu tubuhnya terhempas. Tapi yang membuat matanya terbelalak bukanlah karena ia terhantam ke tanah, melainkan saat ini, tubuhnya terkunci oleh tongkat kayu milik komrad mayor, dengan komrad mayor sendiri di atas tubuhnya.

Terlau dekat! Terlau dekat! Jarak antara mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Kapten Lee dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah lawan mainnya.

Bulir keringat di pelipisnya, alur wajah yang tegas namun terselip sedikit kelembutan, dan jangan lupakan matanya, bertatapan langung dengan mata sang kapten. Kapten Lee sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia menahan napasnya beberapa saat.

"terlalu mudah untuk kapten berprestasi sepertimu"

Suara itu memecah lamunan Kapten Lee. Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuhnya sudah tak lagi tertindih oleh tubuh sang komrad. Soonyoung bangkit dan menyingkirkan tongkat kayu yang tadi mengunci pergerakan Kapten Lee. Dan dengan itu barulah sang kapten bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega.

"tidak sekuat yang aku kira"

Tambah Soonyoung santai. Posisinya kini terduduk di samping tubuh Kapten Lee yang masih tergeletak.

"ah, maafkan aku"

Jawab Kapten Lee datar. Ia melirik takut-takut ke arah Soonyoung.

"Padahal belum 10 menit. Lain kali kau harus mengalahkanku"

Timpal Soonyoung yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kapten Lee. Matanya tertutup dan dadanya bergerak naik turun, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, karena untuk beberapa saat Kapten Lee hanya bisa memandangi atasannya yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Kapten Lee buru-buru melepas pandangannya dari Soonyoung begitu sang komrad kembali membuka matanya.

"emmm soal tugas itu. Aku—aku tidak yakin dengan perintah Kolonel Jung. Apakah hanya aku yang merasa begitu, aku juga tidak tahu. Maka dari itu aku ingin menanyakannya pada anda"

Jawab Kapten Lee, dan kemudian ia dapat mendengar hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut Soonyoung.

"aku juga tidak yakin"

"eh benarkah?"

"hm, sangat tidak yakin"

Kemudian suasana kembali berubah menjadi hening. Begitu hening sampai-sampai Kapten Lee harus memiringkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya masih hidup.

Kapten Lee cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Soonyoung ternyata hanya terdiam di posisinya, menatap langit-langit aula dengan tatapan kosong.

"Komrad mayor?"

"hm?"

Ah, rupanya atasannya tidak sedang melamun. Kapten Lee menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"jadi, apa menurut anda kita bisa melakukan ini? Aku belum tahu siapa utusan lain yang juga akan berangkat, tapi—"

"atas nama bela negara, pergi ke tempat seperti itu tidak jadi masalah"

Soonyoung dengan cepat memotong kalimat Kapten Lee. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap sang Kapten.

"bahkan jika hanya kita berdua. Bahkan jika hanya aku sendiri, tidak jadi masalah"

Kapten Lee terenyuh beberapa saat. Kali ini tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, terikat selama beberapa waktu.

 _Mata itu, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang terpancar dari sana._

Batin sang Kapten menyeruak. Ya, Kali kedua Kapten Lee menatap mata itu, dan kali kedua pula perasaan asing tiba-tiba menggelayuti relung dadanya. Perasaan yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, ketika mata mereka terkunci saat tubuh komrad mayor menimpanya.

Selama ini Kapten Lee tahu bahwa Komrad Mayor adalah sosok yang dingin dan tegas. Bahkan sesama komrad pun tidak ada yang berani menggertaknya. Namun suatu sinyal asing seakan merebak—tertangkap oleh pandangan kapten Lee begitu saja—sinyal asing yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sosok dingin dari seorang komrad mayor.

Dari sekian banyak guratan di wajah sang Komrad, semuanya tampak berhubungan satu sama lain kecuali mata itu.

Mata itu seperti berdiri sendiri. Memancarkan suatu arti yang mungkin hanya bisa ditangkap ketika benar-benar menatap jauh ke dalamnya.

Sesuatu, yang entah benar atau tidak. Membuat dada sang Kapten seakan terketuk.

Mata itu, tampak kesepian.

* * *

 **annyeong yeoreobun^^**  
 **sudah sangat lama sekali tidak update. im so sorry for such a long hiatus.**

 **semoga cerita ini tetap bisa dinikmati hehe.**

 **komen, kritik, saran, dan segala hal yang membangun sangat dinantikan untuk memperbaiki author yey**

 **thank you for reading! see you later!**

 ***bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**North Summer to South Winter**

 **Part 3**

 **[ DYSPNEA]**

* * *

 _ **District Pyongcho**_

 _ **Training Camp Komplek 013**_

 _ **10.00 AM**_

Seokmin berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor training camp yang mengarah ke pintu keluar. Pagi itu hilir mudik kapten dan letnan berseliweran di sekitar koridor membuatnya harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk saling bertegur sapa. Akan menjadi hal yang kurang menyenangkan bila kapten muda sepertinya tidak menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebagai prajurit yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai dasar, Seokmin paham akan hal itu.

Sesungguhnya tidak menjadi masalah bagi Seokmin untuk menebar senyum indahnya kepada sesama prajurit di sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya saja, kali ini tujuan utama Seokmin bukanlah sekedar berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ada sosok lain yang berada di depannya—yang juga sama-sama tengah berjalan menuju gerbang luar—dan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sapaan dari siapapun. Hal tersebut yang membuat Seokmin harus bersusah payah mengejarnya—berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa—untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

"Komrad mayor!"

Sahut Seokmin sembari mendekatkan langkahnya, mengekori Soonyong sejak mereka berpapasan beberapa waktu lalu di persimpangan koridor.

"Berhenti mengikutiku"

Titah Soonyoung datar. Matanya menatap lurus pada jalan di depannya, tidak memedulikan bawahannya yang masih terus berjalan di belakangnya.

"Saya rasa kita perlu lebih banyak bicara? Anda tahu—mengenal lebih dalam dan—"

Kata-kata Seokmin terputus karena Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya. Seokmin tidak memperkirakan bahwa Soonyoung akan melakukan hal itu, membuat Seokmin tersendat beberapa langkah ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Anu, maksudnya, mungkin kita bisa membangun kerjasama yang baik"

Ralat Seokmin ketika melihat respon dari Soonyoung yang tampak terganggu. Alih-alih ia mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya karena jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kau mau sejauh apa kita saling mengenal, Kapten Lee?"

Tanya Soonyoung, masih dengan nadanya yang datar. Kalimat tanya itu diiringi dengan langkah kakinya yang memojokkan Seokmin ke belakang. Seokmin berjalan mundur mengikuti langkah kaki sang komrad yang juga berjalan terus ke arahnya.

"Lee Seokmin. Kapten pasukan satu, unit bangau putih dari Ryokpo. Putra bungsu dari keluarga konglomerat Lee. Masuk militer di usia 15 tahun, diangkat menjadi letnan di usia 18 tahun, menjabat sebagai kapten di usia 20 tahun, ahli bela diri dan menembak, progres naik jabatan paling cepat dalam 5 tahun terakhir, asessment mliter terbaik dari seluruh kapten muda di korea utara, dipromosikan sebagai komrad untuk 5 tahun ke depan"

Langkah kaki Soonyoung terhenti, begitu pula dengan gerakan mundur dari Seokmin. Kini mereka saling berhadapan di tengah koridor, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mendelik.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?"

Alis Soonyoung sedikit terangkat, wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Seokmin yang membuang tatapannya asal. Seokmin akui posisi mereka memang sedikit terlalu—emmh intim.

"Umm...Aku...tampan?"

Jawab Seokmin asal. Buru-buru ia membekap mulutnya. Sementara Soonyoung hanya membuang mukanya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan, meninggakan Seokmin tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dan aku bisa menyanyi, Komrad mayor!"

Sahut Seokmin begitu menyadari ia kembali ditinggal pergi. Buru-buru ia mengejar sosok yang telah berlalu di depannya.

* * *

"Tugas kali ini tidak akan melibatkan prajurit lain. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mengerjakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Negara sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada kalian"

Kolonel Jung berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan kedua prajuritnya—Soonyoung dan Seokmin—yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu telah berada di ruang kerja sang Kolonel, memenuhi panggilannya terkait misi baru yang akan mereka emban.

"Efek yang akan ditimbulakan bagi tanah air akan sangat besar bila kalian menjalankannya sesuai target. Aku akan mengirimkan rekap data prajurit yang sudah berjaga disana, kalian bisa mengandalkan mereka "

Tambah Kolonel Jung yang kini mengobrak-abrik tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya. Sebuah map kemudian ia letakan di hadapan Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Kapten Lee Jihoon dari distrik perbatasan akan memandu kalian selama misi berjalan. Ada juga ahli analisis dan rekayasa jaringan yang sudah ditugaskan di sana. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama"

Kemudian Kolonel Jung merogoh sebuah kartu nama dari saku celananya yang turut ia letakan di atas dokumen tersebut.

"Ini kontak pengacara yang akan membantu kalian dalam perlindungan hukum. Dengan ini kalian bisa aman berada di sana"

Setelah cukup lama mondar-mandir di ruangannya sendiri, Kolonel Jung akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap lurus pada kedua prajurit di hadapannya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat dan tepat. Nasib tanah air ada di tangan kalian"

Setelah ucapan penutup dari sang Kolonel, kedua prajuritnya menyanggupi dalam bentuk gerakan hormat—rapatan jemari yang diletakan di pelipis dan sebuah sahutan penuh semangat—sang Kolonel tersenyum puas.

"kalian bisa kembali bertugas"

Soonyoung dan Seokmin mengangguk serempak kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum terlalu jauh melangkah, langkah kaki Soonyoung terhenti ketika Kolonel Jung memanggil namanya kembali.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Komrad mayor?"

Nada itu terdengar lembut. Namun Soonyoung dapat melihat aura lain yang terpancar dari mata Kolonel Jung. Sesuatu yang pasti tidak akan Soonyoung suka.

Seokmin yang masih berada di ruangan itu tampak sedikit ragu ketika menatap Soonyoung yang kembali berjalan mendekati meja Kolonel Jung. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak diperlukan dalam kesempatan kali ini, ia beringsut pergi. Namun setelah itu ia berdiri di luar ruangan Kolonel Jung, menunggu Soonyoung menyelesaikan entah—urusan—apa—itu yang mereka bicarakan.

"Duduklah"

Ucap Kolonel Jung dengan manis. Soonyoung hanya melempar tatapan dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan basa-basi tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan denganku kali ini?"

Kalimat tanya itu membuat Kolonel Jung berdecih pelan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tumpukan map lain yang ia sodorkan dengan halus ke hadapan Soonyoung.

"Duduklah dan pilih hadiahmu dengan tenang. Kau harus mulai merencanakan masa depanmu"

Soonyoung dapat melihat dari posisi berdirinya saat ini bahwa dokumen tersebut merupakan sebuah brosur _real estate_ mewah dengan berbagai pilihan tipe. Tak luput juga beberapa cuplikan gambar pulau-pulau yang mungkin diperdagangkan untuk kepemilikan pribadi.

"Ada banyak lokasi yang bisa kau pilih. Ambil tempat-tempat di luar negara pun tidak jadi masalah"

Kolonel Jung kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap Soonyoung dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. _Mengejekkah? Atau sebuah tatapan ketulusan?_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kolonel Jung kembali berdecak.

"Oh ayolah Kwon Soonyoung. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari seorang ayah untuk anaknya"

Kolonel Jung melepar tangannya ke udara. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Soonyoung dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Membisikan kalimat yang membuat Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Bukankah aku adalah orang yang membesarkanmu sejak kecil? Tanpa aku kau bukanlah siapa-siapa"

Meski tidak dapat melihat wajah Kolonel Jung, namun Soonyoung dapat merasakan bahwa sang Kolonel tersenyum sembari melontarkan ucapannya. Pedih dan jelas.

"lakukanlah sesuai perintah, kebanggaanku"

* * *

 _Kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedikit berkerikil. Tangannya terlipat di dada, menggenggam sebuah bola sepak usang yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sore itu adalah jadwalnya bermain bola di taman bermain. Namun belum terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu mengocek bola, salah satu temannya tiba-tiba memanggil dari tepi lapangan, menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke rumah—kau dicari oleh seseorang—kata temannya._

 _Sembari sedikit menggerutu, ia mempercepat derap langkahnya. Pikirannya sudah melambung ke taman bermain, ingin cepat-cepat kembali bergelut dengan bola sepak kesayangannya._

" _Soonyoung, kau kemana saja?!"_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya bergegas menghampirinya begitu ia sampai di gerbang rumah. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, wanita itu berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menggeret tangan Soonyong untuk masuk._

" _Cepat! Cepat! Ada yang mencarimu!"_

 _Suara itu terdengar antusias, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Soonyoung yang tampak enggan._

" _Siapa sih yang mencariku? Aku kan sedang main bola!"_

 _Keluh Soonyoung. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari merapikan rambut Soonyoung yang berantakan._

" _Orang tua asuh! Kau pasti senang!"_

 _Jawab wanta itu, ia membenahi pakaian Soonyoung yang sedikit terkotori oleh debu dari lapang bermain, lalu mendorongnya masuk ke ruang tamu. Begitu sampai disana, Soonyoung disambut oleh beberapa sosok lelaki kekar yang duduk di sofa. Matanya juga tak luput menangkap beberapa teman-temannya yang berderet rapi bersebelahan meghadap sosok lelaki asing itu._

" _Ini dia satu lagi, anak lelaki yang kubicarakan beberapa waktu lalu. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, dia sedang bermain tadi"_

 _Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika namanya disebut-sebut sebagai object pembicaraan lelaki asing itu._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Lelaki asing itu kini berjongkok di hadapan Soonyoung. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Soonyoung sembari mengulas sebuah senyum. Dari jarak sedekat itu Soonyoung dapat melihat gurat wajah yang tidak sempurna. Wajah itu tampak kelam, berat, dan ada sebuah bekas sayatan di pelipisnya. Cukup menyeramkan untuk sosok orang tua asuh._

" _Kwon Soonyoung, 8 tahun"_

 _Jawab Soonyoung. Lelaki di hadapannya kini mengerucutkan mulutnya, memperhatikan penampilan Soonyoung dari atas hingga bawah._

" _Suka bermain bola?"_

" _Tuan pasti sudah tahu jawabannya"_

 _Sambar Soonyoung cepat. Jawaban itu serta merta membuat lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum kecil._

" _Soonyoung, jangan bicara tidak sopan begitu!"_

 _Wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Soonyoung saat ini langsung menjitak kepala Soonyoung dengan kepalan tangannya._

" _Ah ya ya, aku memang sudah tahu. Maafkan aku"_

 _Timpal lelaki itu yang kemudian mendekatkan posisi berlututnya ke arah Soonyoung._

" _Kau ingin jadi pemain sepakbola? Soonyoung-ah?"_

 _Pertanyaan baru meluncur lagi dari mulut lelaki itu. Iiissshhh, batin Soonyoung mulai bergemuruh karena waktunya benar-benar terbuang untuk hal tidak penting._

" _Aku hanya ingin bermain bola di taman saat ini. Apa ada lagi yang ingin tuan tanyakan?"_

 _Soonyoung dapat merasakan tatapan horor terpancar ke arahnya, mungkin setelah ini ia akan dihukum oleh ibu asrama karena bertindak tidak sopan. Tapi Soonyoung tidak peduli. Kakinya sudah terlalu gatal untuk segera berlari menerjang bolanya lagi._

" _Kau pintar ternyata"_

 _Tanpa didiuga, sebuah pujian justru meluncur dari mulut lelaki itu. Tidak sedikitpun aura kekesalan tergurat di wajah kerasnya. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan mengusap kepala Soonyoung._

" _Aku suka anak ini"_

* * *

"Komrad mayor!"

Lamunan Soonyoung buyar ketika sebuah sahutan terlontar ke arahnya. Soonyoung baru menyadari ia sedikit _zoning out,_ buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyibukan diri.

"Anda melamun"

 _Shit._ Soonyoung mengumpat dalam hati karena tertangkap basah melamun. Apalagi tertangkap basah oleh bawahannya yang sedari tadi selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Anda juga tidak mendengarkan ucapan saya"

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Tidak, anda tidak mendengarkan"

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya, melirik sinis ke arah Seokmin yang memasang tatapan _innocent. Innocent atau sok innocent._ Batin Soonyoung semakin kesal.

"Aku rasa kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan apapun. Jadi sebaiknya anda kembali bertugas, Kapten Lee"

Soonyoung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk benar-benar menyingkirkan Seokmin. Jika cara kasar dengan _directly_ menyuruhnya pergi tidak mempan, mungkin dengan mengingatkan tugas-tugasnya akan membuat kapten penguntit ini segera pergi.

"Sedang tidak ada tugas"

Jawab Kapten Lee santai. _Damn._ Soonyoung langsung ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok koridor. Daripada berlama-lama, Soonyoung memilih berlalu pergi. Terserah dia akan tetap diikuti atau tidak.

"Komrad mayor, selama setengah hari bersamamu aku baru menyadari"

Seokmin kembali beringsut mengekori Soonyoung yang sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun ucapan dari sang Kapten. Sementara sang Kapten terus meracau meski diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Ternyata anda tidak lebih tinggi dari saya"

Langkah kaki mereka saling kejar-kejaran.

"Rambut anda sudah lebih panjang dari batas prajurit seharusnya"

Soonyoung semakin mempercepat gerak kakinya.

"Anda tidak mengganti seragam anda"

Mereka berbelok ke arah lapangan berlatih.

"Oh dan anda sangat suka berkunjung ke lapang berlatih"

Soonyoung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan anda—"

"DAN APA?!"

Suara Soonyoung meninggi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokmin. Hal yang sama terulang kembali ketika tubuh Seokmin tiba-tiba limbung ke belakang karena langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Merasa dirinya akan segera jatuh ke tanah, Seokmin secara tidak sadar menarik tubuh Soonyoung sebagai pegangan agar posisinya kembali stabil. Namun bukannya seimbang, tubuh Soonyoung malah ikut tertarik bersamanya hingga keduanya terhempas ke tanah.

 _GEBRUKK!_

Bokong Seokmin mendarat dengan kasar ke tanah, tangannya naluriah mendekap tubuh Soonyoung agar tidak berguling kesamping.

Hening.

Seketika seluruh mata yang berada di tempat itu terkunci ke arah mereka.

Canggung.

Soonyoung menahan napasnya sesaat.

Di tengah riuh rendah orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, di antara keraguan untuk bangkit atau bertahan pada posisinya kali ini.

Sebuah bisikan lembut tertangkap gendang telinganya.

Pelan, namun jelas terucap.

Nafas Soonyoung kembali tertahan.

"Kau belum tersenyum hari ini"

 _Hangat._

* * *

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOIGIAH BACK WAHAHAHHA**

 **jangan lupa review agar author bisa tahu baiknya cerita ini seperti apa wkwkw**

 **Semoga sukaaaa. see you soon^^**

 **BALAS KOMEN:**

 **shinhy: kyaaaaa terimakasih sudah mau menunggu ini aku update lagi heheh semoga suka! iya masih panjang sepertinya(?) tapi bakal aku buat sesederhana mungkin. makasih sekali lagiiiiii**

 **ndhandun: YEYYYYY semoga chapter ini suka wkwkw**

 **dan terimakaish untuk komen2 sebelumnya juga! dont forget review guyss!**


End file.
